


A Cat and Mouse Game

by Obnoxiious



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Band Fic, Cute, F/M, First Impressions, First Time Meeting, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Sassy, Stalker OC - Freeform, Warning for Stalker Behavior, drummer girl, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxiious/pseuds/Obnoxiious
Summary: You are hired to tour with Ninja Sex Party as their new drummer, but someone on the bus is focused a little too closely on you.





	1. A Fateful Meeting

You walk into the office with a smile on your face. You had gotten a call yesterday saying you were receiving your first gig with the agency. You had been signed with this company for weeks, and up until now you had only been doing small, freelance jobs locally. Now, they were ready to send you on tour with a real artist!

You asked the receptionist at the front door which conference room your new clients were waiting in. She pointed you in the right direction, and you waved a thank you. You traveled down the hall and to the left, just as instructed. Pushing the door open, you see a couple of your coworkers sitting at the table waiting for you.

"Hey, Alan, Jason. The new clients aren't here yet?" You asked the two boys.

"Hey, [first name]. No, we're a little early." Alan looked up at you with his blue eyes, his short brown hair brushed back lazily. His smile was bright as always. He started working here shortly before you did, and you were close in age. He played bass, and he was decently good at it.

"Ah, I see." You slip inside the room, and move to sit between the two boys.

Jason had been with this company for two years. He was a veteran to these meetings. Looking at him from across the table, you can see he's probably hung over from whatever party he attended the night before. He had dark circles beneath his hazel eyes. His black-dyed hair still had remnants of gel in it from the night before. He was absentmindedly fiddling with his eyebrow ring, staring down at his shoes. He was the picture of what a stereotypical angsty guitarist is supposed to look like.

"So do you guys know who this band is?" You asked the room.

Jason ignored you both, but Alan looked at you with intent. "I know they're a two-piece; a singer and a keyboard player. What was their name again, Jason?"

Jason grumbled, turning his swivel chair to face the two of you. "Ninja Sex Party."

"What a weird name," you mumbled. Alan nodded in agreement.

The conversation naturally faded and the three of you proceeded to study your phones as you waited for the new clients. After just a few minutes, the door opened again. The first person in the door was one of the higher-ups in the agency, but you didn’t recall her name. She had a clipboard in one hand. Following behind her were two older guys. They were pretty normal looking; they didn't look like creeps at least.

The executive lady signaled for you three to stand and you all did with smiles. She motioned to the brunette bassist first. "This is Alan, he'll be your bassist."

"Nice to meet you Alan," the guy with the salt and pepper hair greeted him politely. He smiled at Alan cheerfully, reaching to shake his hand.

"Looking forward to working with you," Alan replied, shaking each man's hand.

She then motioned to the brooding guitarist. "This is Jason, your guitarist."

"Nice to meet you," they both greeted him. He just shook their hands and remained quiet.

"And this," the lady continued, "is [first name], and she'll be your drummer for the next few months."

"Awesome! Nice to meet you all." The tall guy was enthusiastic, you noted.

"And you three," the executive lady looked at the three of you, motioning to the two other guys. "This is Dan Avidan and Brian Wecht."

"Nice to meet you," you mumbled to them, nodding your head with a polite smile.

Once you were all seated at the circular table, the executive woman began talking to you all about the tour schedule and compensation for each of you. After that, she checked her watch, apologized, and left the room to attend to something else. The three of you were left with the duo.

Alan was the first to speak up. “So you guys have toured before... have you guys used this agency before?”

They looked at each other. Dan answered, “there was another band we toured with, but now they’re on their own tour and we weren’t able to tour with them because we had conflicting obligations.” He explained the situation to you all--both you and Alan nodded in understanding.

As he spoke, you noticed Dan was decently handsome. He had a nice smile and big brown eyes. You noticed his cheeks were faintly sprinkled with freckles. As you studied his face, he rested his chin on his palm curling his fingers. His gaze moved to you, but you didn’t seem to notice. You were too busy studying his features.

He smiled at you, and you could see his lips moving but didn’t hear anything come out. Suddenly, you felt a jab in your side. Alan had elbowed your ribs.

“Huh? Oh, what?” You stuttered, snapping back to reality. “Sorry, what did you say?”

He smiled wider, making your cheeks hot. “I’ve never met a female drummer before. That’s pretty cool.”

You froze, “thanks.” Your mood changed in an instant. You hate when people pointed out that you were a girl drummer, and you felt a little offended. You’re not a girl drummer; you’re just a drummer that happened to be a girl. Deep down, you knew he didn’t mean anything by it, but it still bugged you.

“Anyway,” Brian spoke up. “Can we get you guys’ emails, so we can send you the set-list? You guys can learn by ear, right?”

You all three nodded, and wrote down your email addresses on a piece of paper.

“Can we get your phone numbers, too? Just so we can keep in touch?” Dan asked, just as the paper was passed to you.

You rolled your eyes as you looked down at the paper, “sure.” You wrote down your email and number on the paper. You really wanted this gig, and if you did anything to mess it up, there was a chance that you wouldn’t get another one again for a long time.

The meeting ended with handshakes and goodbyes. As everyone else left the room, you looked down at your phone, noticing you had quite a few notifications during the meeting. You continued to stare at your home screen as you walked to the door. Suddenly, you stopped walking forward when you bumped into something solid. The sudden stop sent you stumbling backwards.

You caught yourself on the edge of the table, looking up to the human wall you bumped into. It was the guy with the nice hair, Danny.

“Sorry, shit-“ he muttered apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t looking,” you mumbled in response, picking yourself up.

“I’m seriously sorry. I just forgot my jacket,” he tried to explain, getting a bit flustered.

“I said don’t worry about it.”

“I just wasn’t paying attention,” he continued to apologize.

“Dan, seriously. Don’t worry about it!” You stopped him, throwing your hand onto his mouth to shush him. You just wanted him to shut up for a second. Noticing that he was starting to blush, you took your hand away, just now realizing that you had put your hand on a stranger. Way to make it weird.

“Sorry again,” he spoke more calmly this time. “I didn’t see you. I think I turned the corner too fast.”

“No worries, I was looking at my phone, so there’s some blame on my end,” you shrugged coolly, craning your neck a little to look him in the eye.

The two of you stood there silently for an awkward moment, and then he decided to break the ice.

“Are you alright?” He looked slightly concerned.

“What?” You questioned him, not sure what he was referring to.

“When I bumped you, I didn’t like… make you hit your leg on the table or twist your ankle or anything like that, right?” He continued to stare back at you with his big brown eyes.

“Oh! No, I’m fine,” you chuckled a little. “Good thing, too. I wouldn’t be able to tour with you guys if I fucked my foot up.”

You smiled and he suddenly looked a little bit shocked.

“What?” You repeated your question from before.

He smiled slightly, “I didn’t expect that kinda thing to come out of you.”

“What? Fuck?” You asked.

“Yeah. Fuck.” He giggled like a dork, “it’s just that you’re so small. I didn’t expect such foul language to spill out that easily.” He was obviously joking, shaking his head while he laughed.

You smiled cheekily up at him through your lashes. You stood up on your tippy toes and looked at him with a mock-serious expression. “Hey, I might be small, but I’m fierce. I’m a fucking rockstar, and don’t you forget that!” You poked a finger at his chest, making him laugh harder.

He put a finger to your forehead and pushed very slightly, causing you to stand flat-footed once again. “I believe you,” he laughed. “I can’t wait to tour with you. I was worried you wouldn’t be able to handle yourself with all men around, but I can see that you’ll be fine.”

You raised an eyebrow, crossing your arms. “What, were you gonna protect me from all the big bad boys on the bus?”

He leaned down a little to look you in the eye, “hell, I might be one of the big bad boys.”

The way he whispered it, made a chill go up your spine. “I’ll keep that in mind.” You rolled your eyes, managing to save some face.

He chuckled at you again and stood up straight. “Well, I’ll see you on the bus then.” He bit his lip and turned around to leave the room.

You shook your head, noticing he had once again forgotten his jacket. You picked it up and followed him out into the hallway. His long legs had carried him pretty far in the few seconds he had been walking ahead of you.

“Hey, Danny,” you called out in a fake sweet tone.

He turned around with a goofy grin on his face. “Yes?”

You slammed his jacket into his torso as you walked past. “You forgot this.” You didn’t stop walking, just strolling past with a smirk on your face.

He stumbled on his feet, but he managed to regain his balance as he watched you walk away. “What a woman…” he mumbled under his breath.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding.

It had been a few weeks, and you had been in constant correspondence with your colleagues and the members of Ninja Sex Party. The previous weeks you spent were filled with songs about boners and boobs. You had learned all of them. A few of the songs on the setlist that was sent to you were covers of older songs that you really liked. There was an odd mix on the list, but you had no particular hang-ups about playing any of them. 

You sat on the curb at the predetermined meet-up spot with your earbuds in, listening to the covers again. They weren’t half bad, and you were willing to admit that.

Just as you were looking up from your phone, a car with an Uber sticker pulled up to the curb. Out stepped Dan, with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. As he closed the car door, he looked up and noticed you sitting there. He smiled and gave you a little wave as he walked around to the back of the car. He pulled another duffel out of the trunk. He closed the trunk and waved to the driver.

He made his way over to you, plopping his bags down on the ground. “Were you waiting long?” Danny asked, smiling widely.

You pulled your earbuds out, shoving them into your pocket. You shrugged, “yeah, I’ve been here a while actually. I was excited. I’ve had my bags packed for days.”

He kept a constant grin as he nodded. “I have, too. Well, one of them anyway.”

“Yeah, why do you have more bags than me? Am I under-packed?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head, opening the smaller duffel bag. He pulled out a blue cape trimmed in white fur. “Stage gear,” he clarified.

“You mean… costumes?” You tried not to laugh.

He, on the other hand, started to chuckle. “Yeah, they’re costumes,” he nodded.

You nodded back in response. “That’s cool. I watched a couple of your music videos. I was wondering if the rest of us were expected to wear costumes, too.”

“No, just us.” Dan’s smile was still very evident. “But you can dress up if you want. No one’s stopping you.”

You shook your head, chuckling quietly. You looked down at your feet. “You must get all the ladies with that smile of yours, huh?”

He giggled a little, shrugging. “What can I say?” 

You continued to stare at the ground, leaning back onto your hands.

After a second of silence between the two of you, Dan spoke again. “That was a compliment, right? Or were you making fun of me?” A hint of a grin still played on his lips

You burst out into a laugh, “yes, that was a compliment. You have a nice smile.”

“Thank you,” he beamed happily. 

Your heart fluttered a little, and you willed yourself not to become too wrapped up in his gaze. This was, in fact, a work relationship, and you wanted to keep it that way for the time being. As he was looking at you with that boyish grin, Brian pulled up in his own Uber, shortly followed by Alan and Jason.

When everyone was present, the group began to chat about the cities they were most excited to visit on the tour. You, however, kept to yourself and listened to the others’ enthusiastic voices. What you didn’t notice at the time was that every time you grinned about something someone else said, someone else’s focus was on you.

When the bus arrived, everyone’s things were loaded on board, and you all decided on bunks. You ended up sleeping on the same side of the hall as Danny, while the other three guys slept across from you.

You chose the tallest bunk, and Dan chose the one under yours. The bottom bunk was decided on being the “bag bed,” which is where you all would stash your bags. You were having trouble putting your bag up there at first, which Dan noticed.

“Need some help?” He asked you.

“Yeah, you’re tall. Toss my bag in there, would ya?” You held your bag out to him.

He chuckled a little. “Alright, short stuff.”

“Shut it,” you mumbled in a slightly miffed tone. “We can’t all be giants, Stringbean.”

“Oh shit. She’s got you there, Dan,” Brian spoke up. He turned to you, gesturing for a fist bump.

You returned his gesture and placed a hand on your hip. You look up at Dan, who was trying to look unimpressed, but ultimately he failed. His little smile peeked through his pursed lips.

You smirked at him, turning to try and lift yourself into your bunk to try it out. You reached up, pushing your hands down on the mattress. “Hey Stringbean, give me a boost.”

“Pft, you can’t get up there?” Dan snorted a laugh.

You groaned, looking at him over your shoulder. “No, I can’t. The bed is way above my head. Just give me a boost.”

“I’ll boost you, [y/n].” You could hear Alan break into the conversation. He kneeled down, interlacing his fingers.

You stepped in his palms, and he lifted you up into the bunk. You rolled onto your side, “thanks, Al.”

He nodded at you, “no problem.”

As he turned away, you could see him sneak a sidelong glance at the taller, skinnier male. You weren’t sure why, but you could see Alan was not acting like himself.

Dan propped his arms on your mattress pad to look at you. “Comfy?" 

You nodded simply. “Yeah, it’s pretty spacious in here.” You lifted your leg up to touch the roof of your bunk with the side of your sneaker to demonstrate how much space you have.

“Keep your legs closed,” Jason said suddenly, sounding slightly humorous. “We’re here to play, not sleep with the clients.”

You feigned a gasp at him, “Jason! I was not-”

“ _Sure, you weren’t._ Let’s go with that,” he smirked jokingly at you.

“Wow, you’re in a good mood today,” you noted, smiling to yourself. “I don't think I’ve ever seen you this hyped up.”

“I love touring,” he shrugged, leaving it at that.

You looked at Dan, who was watching the two of you interact. He was smiling that cute little smile of his. You knew Jason was right in saying that you weren’t meant to have anything but a professional relationship with Dan, but you decided there was nothing wrong with admiring him secretly. 

Dan turned to look at you suddenly, “I’m hungry. You hungry?”

“Yes, very. I skipped breakfast.” You nodded.

“Let’s go get food. I saw a cafe around the corner,” he told you. “We can get food for everybody while they finish packing up the equipment.”

You agreed and decided to go for coffee and breakfast sandwiches. You gathered everyone’s orders and went on your way.


	3. Weird Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird feelings arise in the reader just before a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I haven't worked on any of my works in a while, I've been on a writing kick recently, and so here is chapter 3. Hopefully, soon, chapter 4 will be ready.

The second day on the bus, you decided to grab a quick nap before the show that evening. You stretched and yawned. Everyone else was pretty much minding their own business, so you stood and announced that you were going to grab a power nap. 

 

“Wake me up like an hour before we get there, so I’ll be awake,” you told Dan, who nodded up at you. 

 

You made your way to your bunk, and kicked your tennis shoes off. Next, you peeled your socks off, tucking them carefully inside your shoes. After climbing into your bunk (with a bit of difficulty), you cuddled under your blanket and fell asleep. 

 

An hour before arriving, just as promised, Dan came to wake you. You thanked him in a sleepy haze, to which he smiled. You rolled over and climbed down from the bunk. You reached to take your socks out of your shoes but only found one. You scrunched your brows together in confusion. 

 

“I’m sure I tucked both of my socks into my shoes,” you mumbled to yourself. “Whatever, I’ll just grab a new pair. Socks go missing all the time.”

 

You reached into your bag and grabbed a new pair of socks, throwing the unmatched sock back into your duffel. After slipping your fresh socks on, you went to rejoin the others in the common area of the bus. Dan and Jason were playing a one-on-one game of Mario Kart on the Switch, and a few heated words were being thrown around. You decided to watch the action until the bus arrived at the venue.

  
  


As you were all waiting backstage, butterflies started stirring in your gut. You were pacing back and forth, twirling a drumstick between your fingers and listening to a playlist of Ninja Sex Party songs as a last review. 

 

Dan and Brian had disappeared to a different room to get into costume and have their stage makeup done. Ten minutes before showtime, Dan steps into the room covered in sparkly, blue sequins. You tried to stifle a giggle when you saw him. You had seen the costume in the videos, but this was your first time seeing it in person. Something about Dan’s long gazelle legs in glittery bell-bottoms made you want to smile.

 

“Everybody ready?” Dan asked the room. 

 

Jason and Alan nodded, both of them grabbing their instruments on the way out of the room. Dan turned to look at you. Biting your lip, you looked up at him through your lashes. Your nerves were getting worse. 

 

“Nervous?” Dan tilted his head. 

 

You nodded, “this is my first big show. I mean, I’ve performed plenty before, but this is my first BIG show. That was a big room out there, and I don’t wanna fuck up. I’ve never been nervous like this before.” You were avoiding Dan’s gaze, and throwing your hands around erratically as you blabbered on.

 

Suddenly, a large, warm hand came to rest on top of your head, and you felt calm. 

 

Dan leaned down to look you in the eye, a big dumb grin on his face. “Once, you start playing, and you hear the crowd roar, those nerves will melt away. You’ll feel better after the first song.”

 

You take a deep breath, looking Dan in the eye. You give a confident nod -- taking his words to heart was gonna get you through that first song. 

 

Dan chuckled, placing an arm around your shoulders and walking you to the side-stage area.

 

You, Alan, and Jason were the first on stage -- a small applause from the crowd filled your stomach with excitement, replacing the butterflies you had moments ago.

 

Next, Dan and Brian came onto the stage, greeting the ecstatic crowd. The audience roared with elation, and you took a deep breath. Dan took it upon himself to have the crowd cheer for the backing musicians, giving a wide gesture to the three of you. Jason and Alan played a few notes on their instruments when Dan called their names, which was met with a great roar from the people. 

 

“Last but not least, the beautiful, talented, (y/n) on the drums back there.” He pointed at you with a grin and a wink as if to say,  _ show me what you got. _

 

You raised a brow, a wide grin spreading over your lips. You raised your sticks and pounded the drum heads, creating an energetic fill. You were met with a mighty bellow from the entire audience. It filled you with a great sense of relief, followed immediately by exhilaration.  _ Bring it on,  _ you thought to yourself. 

 

Dan signaled and you all launched into  _ Orgy for One,  _ followed by  _ Danny Don’t You Know, _ their two most recent songs. The show continued from there without a hitch. The energy in the room was electric, and you’d never felt so alive in your entire career.

 

As soon as the last song finished, the lights went down, and you all exited the stage. Even backstage, you were still thriving off of the pure adrenaline rush. Your hands were shaking and you couldn’t stop grinning. 

 

Jason let out a loud “whoo!” You echoed his excitement, returning your own yell back at him. Alan came up behind you, throwing his arms around your waist and spinning you around in the air. He placed you back on your feet as you all filed into the green room. 

 

“God, I loved that! Fuck, I’m so excited now,” Jason exclaimed, flopping down onto the couch. 

 

You nodded, “same here. I’m so full of energy that I probably won’t sleep tonight!” 

 

You whipped your head around looking for Dan, but he was nowhere to be seen. You asked Brian, who was the last to enter the green room, “where’d Dan go?”

 

“Probably to change out of his costume,” he responded simply. “He needs help to get out of it.”

 

You wanted to thank him for his encouraging words, but you decided you would catch him after he’s changed. 

 

Suddenly, you were struck with the urge to pee. You turned back to Brian, “where’s the bathroom in this place? I drank a lot of water before we went on stage, and I’m about to explode.”

 

“If you go out the door, turn right down the hall, and it’s the first door on your left,” he explained, looking slightly tuckered out already. 

 

You patted him lightly on the shoulder in thanks before making your exit. You found the bathroom no problem, and did your business. On your way out of the bathroom, however, you turned the corner into the hall and found yourself sitting on the cold concrete floor. 

 

“Ow, my butt,” you muttered. 

 

“Shit! Why do I keep doing that?” You recognized this as Dan’s voice. You looked up to see his hand reaching out to you. 

 

You took his hand, pulling yourself back onto your feet. “That one actually kinda hurt.” You rubbed your sore asscheek. “You’re really not very coordinated, are you?”

 

“Not with my feet, but I’m pretty good with my hands,” he gave you a self-congratulatory grin.

 

You thought to yourself how you kinda set that one up for him, but you would have the last word. You smiled coyly, moving in close to him and pressing your chest against him ever-so-lightly.  “Well, maybe next time your talented fingers can catch me before I land on my ass,” you raised a brow at him sarcastically. 

 

To that remark, he laughed. “Careful, or you might give me the wrong idea.” 

 

You laughed with him, taking a step back from him. “I was actually looking for you. I wanted to thank you.”

 

Dan smiled, knowing exactly what your were thanking him for. “No problem. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable on stage, especially since I had only seen you be confident and sassy until right before the show. It happens to the best of us though.”

 

You laughed lightheartedly, “I guess, and you were right. I felt way better by the end of the first song. I’m still really excited after hearing the crowd cheer so loud.” 

 

“Yeah, our fans can get pretty wild. It was a good night,” Dan grinned brightly. “We got a couple bras, too.” 

 

“Oh, yeah. Brian shoved them down his pants,” you chuckled. “Are the crowds always like that?”

 

Dan shrugged, “well, yeah. We like to have fun, and so do our fans. It’s like a huge party.”

 

You smiled widely up at him after hearing his response. “I could get used to that.”


End file.
